


Bath Time Revelations

by morethanmending



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: Seems Demora and her toys aren't the only ones making good use of their bath time.





	Bath Time Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Washing"

\---

Demora splashed her hands down into the water, sending a shower of droplets in all directions.

Hikaru cringed, face scrunching as water splattered against his shirt and skin. Blinking one eye open, he stared down at his daughter as she sat cross-legged in the tub, toys floating around her knees. "When I said 'bath time'," he commented, wiping his face with an elbow, "I didn't mean _me_."

Demora giggled and Hikaru continued washing her hair, nails gently scratching against her scalp as he worked the shampoo between his fingers. Soap suds covered his hands and clung to his forearms, falling with quiet _plops_ into the water below. "We could do bath time together," Demora said. "I wouldn't mind."

Hikaru chuckled. "No thanks," he said. 

"Why not?" Demora asked, head cocked as she tried to follow Hikaru's hands with her eyes. Reaching up, she touched the soapy mess covering her hair. "We'd fit." 

Hikaru watched as Demora drew a bubble mustache across her upper lip. "It wouldn't be gentlemanly of me," he explained.

"But we swim together when we go to the lake," Demora said, adding a bubble beard along her jaw.

"That's different."

Demora licked the soap dripping onto her lip. Her nose wrinkled at the taste and she wiped her tongue on the back of her hand. "Why?"

Hikaru shrugged. "It just is. Daddies and daughters don't bathe together."

"Oh," Demora said, picking up a doll before losing interest and dropping it back into the water. After a moment of quiet contemplation, she added, "But you and Papa bathe together."

Hikaru froze, fingers clenching. "What?" he asked, startled. Demora winced and swatted at Hikaru's hands. He murmured an apology and untangled his fingers from Demora's hair. "You - what? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two go into the bathroom together," Demora said, brow scrunched like she didn't understand why it was a problem. 

"When?" he asked.

Demora shrugged. "Couple days ago. I was supposed to be napping." She leaned forward, mischievous smile curling across her lips. "I wasn't."

Hikaru stared at his daughter. "Huh."

Demora stared back, expression thoughtful. "You were in there a long time."

"We weren't," Hikaru started, clearing his throat. "I mean, it wasn't-" His cheeks colored and he ducked his hands into the water, washing them clean.

"You weren't what?" Demora asked, dunking her hands into the water like her father, watching the light ripple and play across the bottom of the tub.

"Anything," Hikaru said, face red now. "We weren't… doing anything."

Demora pursed her lips, confused. Brown eyes caught Hikaru's. "Then what were you doing?"

Hikaru opened his mouth.

Demora waited, curious.

"Rinse time!" Hikaru declared, grabbing a large plastic cup off the floor. Splashing it into the water, he lifted the full cup over Demora's head. "Close your eyes."

Demora took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slapping her hands over them just to be safe. Hikaru poured the water over her head, rinsing her hair.

Demora spit water out of her mouth and wiped her long bangs off her forehead. "You didn't answer-"

"Not done," Hikaru said hurriedly, filling the cup again and dousing Demora once more.

Demora huffed and hunched her shoulders as her father washed her clean.

\---

End.


End file.
